What If?
by FlameDragonHime
Summary: What if Lucy's and Minerva's fight was worse? What if Lucy was more wounded? What if she never made it? WARNING! May make you cry! One-shot


BEEP.

Why?

BEEP.

Why Lucy?

BEEP.

After everything they've been through, she gets hurt.

It hurts. It hurts like a fucking bitch and he didn't know how to stop it! It was hard to breath without feeling like all the airs being sucked out of him. Blood. So much blood. His hands were practically covered in it. And...it all belonged to Lucy. Well. Some was Minerva's too.

 _Flashback_

 _Scarlet liquid dropped from the blondes body as she was held up by the neck. Her body was completely still. Almost lifeless. And that thought left a nasty taste in his mouth. A burning fit if rage boulder inside of him as he dashed towards his best friends limp body. He could hear Erza, Gray and behind him but he ignored them as they followed suit._

 _"Minerva! You let her fucking go!" He screamed as he neared the vicious criminal of this atrocious crime._

 _"Oh. Does the baby dragon want his girlfriend? Here." His eyes widens as her body fell an the pain in his legs doubled as he speed up to catch her before she could hit the hard floor and take more damage._

 _The instant his hands made contact with her flesh, they were soaked in her blood. A sick and painful feeling made it's way into his stomach and twisted uncomfortably as he stared down in shock._

 _God no. Please no. He gently lowered himself and the injured girl down to the ground. E innkeeper the should and cursing beside his coming from his friends._

 _"Lucy. Lucy? Open your eyes! Say something! Anything!" He shouted, pleaded even. But for no response. The twisting knot in his gut became even more painful. E felt a stinging sensation in the back if his eyes as he shook the body he held in his built arms._

 _"Dragneel! We need to take Miss Heartfillia to the infirmary!" A Buick of paramedics and Porly arrived and began to try and take her wounded body. At first, Natsu resisted in a protective manner,, but then he realised it needs to be done and he grudgingly passes her body over._

 _"So what if I tossed the blonde bimbo around? It's not like she's sometimes special. Ha. How pathetic. She was practically screaming her misery away. Well. I did tell her too. I have to admit. Hearing her writhe in agony was so-"_

 _A fist found its way to the black haired bitches jaw with up most force. The power packed in the punch sent Minerva flying across the arena and slamming her back into the colosseum walls. A strangled sound made its way from the witches bright red lips. What the-_

 _"How dare you..." A deep voice growled with such anger and danger, it sent fear into everyone around him. Even Erza gulped down in nervousness. Natsu's pink haired shadowed across his tanned face. "How dare you hurt Lucy... How dare you cause bet so much pain? She deserved none I what you just did, so WHY?! Why?! "_

 _Minerva smirked as she stood, despite to prickling pain in her sore back. "Isn't it obvious? It's because she is weak and weak people don't deserve to be in my presence. She is a puny ant cowering before a tigress that was step on her and crush her without a seconds thought. That is why."_

 _An animalistic growl escaped Natsu. "Weak. Weak you say... I'll show you fucking weak you son of a bitch!" Before she could say anything, a jolt if searing pain erupted from her body as she was covered in white-hot flames from a certain dragon slayer. Her scream of pain echoed across the shocked stadium and she shook in pure agony. A jaw furious punch landed on her rib check, snapping two in complete half. Her jaw clicked loudly as he landed a kick underneath. The screams if utter pain as tears seemed to fuel the fire wizards fire. He wanted her to scream. He wanted her to feel pain. E wanted her to beg._

 _"Beg! Beg for your life !" He ordered to her. Give me a good reason to spare your messes up life! Huh? I can't hear you!"_

 _"I-i..."_

 _"Speak louder! I can't hear those pathetic words coming from your mouth."_

 _She was on the ground now, coughing blood. He sent kick after kick. Punch after punch. Insult after insult._

 _"Come on! Does it hurt?! Did you stop to think the pain Lucy was in?! Did you give her a chance I beg?! Did you?! NO! YOU DIDNT! That's because your a BITCH! You deserve to die! And I'll gladly do it!"_

 _He raised a life random punch but froze when a firm grip appeared on his arm._

 _"No Natsu. Killing her wont do anything. It'll just add more fuel to the fire." The ice Mage stated._

 _"Gray...this woman-"_

 _"We know! I'm full aware of what she did. Let the council decide what to do with her. Don't do their dirty work for them."_

 _Despite the fury within him, he nodded._

 _End of Flashbacj_

He stared at her bandaged up body. Her coco eyes were still shit and she was completely motionless. Dammit! He felt drained. Utterly heavy and tired. Why was that? He brought his head into his hands and let out a shaking breath he never even knew was there. The medics said the chance of her surviving we're about 15%...

"N-Natsu...? His head shot up instantly at the sound of a familiar yet weak voice.

"Lucy?" He croaked in shock." How are you feeling?"

"It r-really hurt-ts. Ah!" She flinched in pain. "I'm s-sorry..."

"Huh? He answered in honest confusion. What was she taking about?

"B-because of me...Mi-Minerva win and S-Sabertooth got first..."

Seriously? She was close to dying and she was worried about that?

"No Luce. You did great. Fantastic actually. Don't worry about it." He assured her.

Moments of silence passed as they just looked at one another. Eyes boring into the others. The pink head couldn't stop the words from escaping his lips with a whimper.

"I'm scared Luce..."

Her eyes widened in shock at thee words. Did she hear right? Natsu, scared? "What? W-why?"

"I'm scared I'm gonna loose you... I've lost too much already. Igneel left me and I don't k-know what I'll do if you d-died." Tears began to spill from his dark green eyes.

"N-Natsu-"

"You can't see yourself right now Lucy. You can't feel what in feeling. It hurts like fuck. It hurt so much when Lisanna was 'dead' but for some reason, the thought of losing you hurts way more then that feeling! I don't know why but it does. I...I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Natsu...what are you saying?..." His water filled eyes lifted to her brown ones.

"I'm saying...I love you...I love you so much." Her breath hitched as a blush covered his wet cheeks.

"Y-you...you love me? How? When?"

"Since the day I met you. I couldn't help it...I fell in love with you."

"Natsu-"

"You don't have to reply."

"Natsu I-"

"I know you don't feel the same way and I-"

"Natsu-"

"-can completely except that. I just needed to get that out-"

"Natsu effing Dragneel! I love you too!" The words left her mouth before she could stop them but she didn't regret them at all.

"You do?" His eyes were wide in a stunned look. A soft smile made its way to her lips.

"Yes."

"T-then...c-can I k-kiss you...if you don't mind." Her smile was all the consent he needed. He leaned in and presses his chapped lips against her soft ones. Strawberry. He noted. She tasted of strawberries. They moved their lips gently against each other and sighed in content. His tongue found its way into her mouth and she moaned at the warn contact. His mouth was searing and she loved it. They separated only when the need to inhale oxygen exceeded the need for each other.

"Natsu."

"Hmmm?" He replied, still lightheaded from the kiss they shared.

"I don't think I'll make it."

With those words, he crumbled before her.

"W-what?! Doubt say things like that! Of course you will! Your a FairyTail wizard!"

"N-natsu. This pain is t-too much. I'm broken. I've list too much blood...I can't...I won't make it."

"NO'! You will! You MUST! You can't leave us behind Lucy! I love you too much!" He pleaded with a tight throat. A desperate feeling was overtaking his every senses. Desiderata to keep her. Desperate to have her. To never let her leaver him ever again.

"Natsu...I love you..."

 ** _Natsu! Look at my FairyTail mark!_**

"Please...don't leave me alone."

 ** _It's more fun when were together!_**

"I'm sorry Natsu. Forgive me,"

 ** _I don't want...to run away by myself...because no matter what...I'd rather be with everyone._**

A helpless sob escaped his lips. "No...no..."

 ** _You bastards lay one hand on Lucy and I'll burn you to ash!_**

"Take c-care of everyone for me ok?"

 ** _Something wrong Lucy?_**

 ** _No...not really. Just...a feeling..._**

"No...LUCY! DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME! LUCCYYYYY!"

 **I believe in you. I have ever since I joined to guild.**

"I love you...Natsu." A single smile, entered her face.

-/\\-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The doctors rushed in. Natsu sat in shock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Time of death...17:36 4/01/7796...Lucy Heartfillia."

A single sob, wracked the silent room.

"I love you Lucy... I will forever...but I can't wait until the day I see you again."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

UPDATED: 19/04/2018

 **A\N: DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry! I know! It's depressing! VALENTINES DAY AND I POST THIS DEPRESSING SHIZ! (Wipes tear) it was much sadder in my imagination. Dunno how sad it actually was. I know the last quote was while she was recovery but I really wanted to put it in. Hope you...like(?)...it! Comment please and check out my other stories!**

 **On a happier note...HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! Hope its with your loved ones. I'm a loner! T.T**

 **Bye minna!**

 **~Let the Fires in Our Hearts Burn~**

 **~FlameDragonHime~**


End file.
